bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 8
Third Clue After finding the second clue in the auditorium and nearly became toast in the culinary arts classroom, we then started making our way to the Observatory. There we will find the third clue as to who this killer is. But so far, all we got from these damn clues were a 'C' and a minus. What was the killer trying to tell us? I doubt he was trying to tell us who he really was. As we approached the Observatory, more snow started to come down and the wind started to blow, causing it to howl as it went pass buildings and trees. "Man, I wish that was the only scary thing that we have to experience tonight", Hailey says outloud. "Come on, let's get inside", I told the group. As we walked through the front doors of the Observatory, I noticed some footprints on the floor. "Hey, we're not alone", I told the group. I took out my handgun and then scouted ahead of the group. While scouting ahead, I noticed how one of the doors ahead of me moved abit. I slowly moved up towards the door, then I swung it open and found myself face to face with one of the teachers from the gym earlier. "Put that gun down", Mr. Scott said to me. "Sorry", I told him as I put the gun back into my pocket. Mr. Scott was the guy who teaches the criminal activities and law enforcement classes here at Liberty State University. I didn't know much about him as I was never in any of his classes, no thanks to Mr. Vargus. He had gray hair and blue eyes. "You had to be here, didn't you?" he asks me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I saw some guy dressed in black come running in here earlier. I didn't know what he was up to, but I hoping to stop him", he explained. He then lifted up his shirt and revealed a .44 Magnum holistered in his pocket. "Let's hope that will stop him. I shot him before and he somehow magically escaped", I told him. "This will stop him. Don't worry", he told me. "But until we find him, you want to be part of our group?" I asked him. He thought about it for a minute before he said, "Why not? I don't mind babysitting a few kids and a former radio star". "Wait, you're going to let this old man join our group? When you invited me, you threatened to kill me if I tried anything", Lazlow says in disbelief. "You better watch yourself ass-clown, or I'll make it my business to rip you a new asshole", Mr. Scott says to Lazlow. Lazlow then shut his mouth and turned the other way. He did have a point. For all I know, Mr. Scott could be the killer. But the one thing I know about Mr. Scott and that you never threaten him. I heard a story that happened five years ago about how this one student threatened to kick his ass if he wouldn't give him his phone back. And in return, Mr. Scott broke both of his arms. BOTH. Now how he wasn't fired, that was something no one knows. But the story has passed on since and now no one dares to say even a swear towards him. But apart from that, I heard he was a nice guy. Nice enough to help the homeless when he gets the chance. I just hope he doesn't have any motives to stab us in the back. Both Mr. Scott and I then went down further down the hall. Once we got to a set of double-doors, we drew our guns outs. "You ready for this, kid?" Mr. Scott says to me. "I'm ready when you are, Clint Eastwood", I said to him. We kicked the doors open and found ourselves inside the main hall. Because there was no windows inside the main hall of the Observatory, the room was completely dark. "Hold on, I'll find the light switch", Scott says before moving away from me into the vast darkness. "How can he find his way through the dark room? There is no way that anyone can go through without banging into anything", Lazlow says outloud. Right before I could say anything though, the lights came on and the entire ceiling above came to life as the planets above us started to move. "This is amazing", I said as I looked above at the rotating planets. "Hey, keep your focus", Scott says as he snaps his fingers in my face. "Right, sorry", I told him before saying, "If you can help us, that we will appreciate". "What are you guys doing here by the way?" he asks me. "We found what had to be the killer's trail. He left us some notes and now we're trying to find his third clue", I told him. "What are his first two clues?" he asks me. I knew better than to not show him, so I took the first two notes out of my pockets and showed them to him. "What does 'C' and minus stand for?" he asks me. "I do not know. At first, I thought maybe he'll reveal his identity, but I think he's trying to tell us something else". "How do you know what the next clue will be?" he asks me. "He's been leaving it in some strange but noticable places. It's as if he's not even trying", I told him. "Now the question remains: where's the third clue? And we found out that it's located within these walls", Kendra says to Scott. "Okay, so let me get this straight", Scott began to explain, "out of the entire mass of students and teachers that has came to the sorry state that is the career expo, you four are the only ones that even found anything that resembles a clue to who is causing all of this?" "Uh, maybe?" Hailey says to him. "Well whether it leads us to the killer or not, I'll help you find the next clue", Scott says. "Thanks, old man", I told him. "You kids are going to owe me big time when all this is over", he tells us. "I think Headmaster Wilson owes you big time", I retorted. "He's dead, so I'll be beating the tar out of you all till we're even". "Great, I've always wanted an old man beating on me for no good reason", I said outloud. "Watch yourself", Scott says back to me. "Alright, we'll search the ground floor and make sure no one else comes into the building", Hailey says to me. "We'll search the upper levels", Scott says to the girls. "Be careful of any traps that the killer has set up", I then told them. "I nearly became a piece of toast back in the culinary arts classroom. And now that I think about it, the roof back at the Campus Police HQ was probably a trap as well. Again, just be careful. I'll see you guys once we clear the upper levels". Scott and I then went up to the closest set of stairs and climbed up to the next floor, going down the hall to the closest set of rooms. I checked one set of rooms while Scott checked the others. There was nothing in there but the usual desks and chairs. Not a clue. We left those rooms and then down the hall some more. Further down the hall, we found six more rooms. I checked the first room and found nothing but astronomy crap. I checked out the next room and found out that it was a janitor's closest. Still nothing. The next room after that had more astronomy crap. After checking the last room, we both went up another flight of steps and came across a locked room. "This must be where the big telescope is located", Scott says outloud. "Looks like we need to find a key or a key or something", I remarked. "Not really", Scott says as he points towards a panel on the wall. I went up to the panel to investigate it. When I pressed the big red button on the front of it, the panel then laid out a request: "Name all eight planets in the solar system". "You know your planets, old man? I'm a bit rusty in that department", I told him. "Beats the hell out of me", Scott tells me. "Isn't there nine planets though?" I asked him. "Pluto is now known as a dwarf planet", he tells me. "What's the difference?" I asked him. "Beats the hell out of me", he says to me. "Lets get back to one of the classrooms. Let's see if there's a poster or something of the planets in order", I suggested. We went back down the stairs to one of the classrooms and looked around. After a while, I found one of the posters with the names of all the planets on them. "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Nepture", I memorized outloud. "Alright, let's get back to the door", Scott says to me. We then went back to the door and Scott repeated the name of the planets in order. The door unlocked and then opened wide. We walked through and found ourselves in the room where the telescope was. I guess the room is called the observation deck. I don't know the details. We looked around the room for the clue. I even went to the desk in the middle of the room and checked it for the clue. Just when I was about to give up on finding it in the room, Mr. Scott yells all the way across the room, "I found something. It was taped onto the telescope". I went up to him and then asked, "Are you sure it's the clue?" I asked him. "Has to be. It has some blood on it", he pointed out. I approached him and saw that it was far up the telescope. "That's an unfair advantage. We're gonna need a very tall ladder to get up there", I pointed out. "Wait here", he says before he started climbing up the telescope itself. "Be careful. Don't break your hip", I remarked. "Kid, I'm going to break your jaw if you keep poking fun of my age", he tells me. Remembering who I was poking fun of, I kept my mouth shut as he climbed up the telescope till he got to the letter. "What does it say?" I asked him as he grabbed the note. "Can you wait till I get down to the ground first?" he asks me as he started climbing down the scope. I waited till he landed his feet on the ground before I tried to grab the note from him. "Give me the other two notes", he demanded while keeping the third one from my grasp. I obeyed his request and gave him the other two notes. He then read the clues all together right before he said, "What does C minus money mean?" "What?" I asked him. He then showed me all three clues lined up together. Sure enough, all three notes spelled my nickname. "It's not C minus money, it's C-Money. And it's my nickname", I told him. "Your nickname?" he asked me. I took the notes from him and stared at them with disbelief. "What is going on?" I asked myself outloud. But before I could think of anything to say to Mr. Scott, I heard the sound of a gun cocking beside my head. "Fuck me", I said outloud as I slowly turned and saw that Mr. Scott had his .44 Magnum aimmed at my head. "I should have known that it was you", Mr. Scott says to me. "Now if I was the killer, then why would I be following clues only to reveal that it was me who's killing all these people?" I asked him. "Just give me your gun", he tells me. I took my handgun out of my pocket and handed it to him. "I'm not the killer", I told him. "Just shut up and move", he tells me. With the barrel of the gun aimmed at the back of my head, I started marching down the halls and stairs back to the ground floor. "Did you guys find anything up there?" Kendra asks before realizing that Mr. Scott had a handgun aimmed at my head. "What's going on?" she then asked Mr. Scott. "Your friend here is the killer and possibly led us here just to kill us", he answers. "I knew it", Lazlow says outloud. "You douche", I said outloud. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out", Mr. Scott asks me. "There's no way that C-Money here is the killer", Hailey says to Mr. Scott. "He wouldn't kill us. We've known him since Bullworth Academy". "Don't do it", Kendra tells him. But before anything could happen, we heard the sound of something snapping right above our heads. We all looked up and noticed that Jupiter was about to fall right on top of us. We all jumped out of the way just as the giant glass planet came smashing down to the ground, sending plenty of pieces of glass flying everywhere. I got back onto my feet just as I noticed that Mr. Scott had a large piece of glass impaling him through his chest. I quickly rushed over to him and spoke to him. "You're going to be fine", I told him. "Somebody get a medkit", I told the girls. But by that time, Mr. Scott bleeded out and soon laid lifeless on the ground. "Damn", I said under my voice. While I was staring at Mr. Scott's dead body, I heard the sound of footsteps running away from us. I looked up and saw that Lazlow was running away from us. "Where you going?" I asked him, but he was out of the room right before he could reply. "He's about to warn the others about what happened here. He really thinks that you're the killer", Kendra tells me. "Just great", I said outloud. As I walked through the shattered remains of Jupiter, I noticed something underneath all the debris. I bent down and picked up what it was. "It's a map of the school", I said as I unfolded it. There was an area marked on the map that showed where we were suppose to go next. There was even a message written on it. "Last piece of the message is located here", it said. I looked at the marked location and realized where it was. "We got to go back to the gym", I told the girls. "Are you sure that's where the next clue is?" Hailey asks me. "Yeah", I told her. "Let's go then", Kendra says. "Hold on a minute", I told them. I went back over to Mr. Scott's dead body and then grabbed the two guns off his body. I also checked his body for any ammo for his .44 Magnum. "Catch", I told Kendra as I tossed her the Glock pistol. "I'm keeping the revolver for when me and the killer come across one another next time", I told her. "It's been a good while since I shot a gun", Kendra remarked before putting the gun in her pocket. I turned to Mr. Scott's body and then I said to him, "I'm sorry this happened to you". I got back onto my feet and then we left the Observatory. There was no need to be in there anymore. Category:Blog posts